Iron-Man vs Superman
Iron-Man vs Superman is a Death Battle by The Sayain Jedi Description MARVEL VS DC! Which Super-Hero who started their cinematic universe will win! Man of Steel or Man of Iron! Which will die! Intro 'Sean: '''It is Often is seeing Superman confront Batman, a human common and current, but with their weapons and intelligence you to help in their battle against the man of steel. '''Jack: '''Today we will have another rich billionare Superhero fight him. '''Frank: '''Iron-Man The Golden Avenger! '''Sean: '''And Superman the Man of Steel! '''Jack: '''And were here to have these two to fight in a DEATH BATTLE!!! Ironman '''Sean: '''At a young age, Tony was adopted by the Stark family, Howard and Maria Stark. This was a wealthy family, so life was probably great for Tony. '''Jack: '''Then..his parents died in a Car Crash! '''Frank: '''Don't worry Tony inherited their billion dollar company, and became a play boy billionare, I like this guys style! '''Sean: '''Then one day while Stark was travelling in Afghanistan he was caught in a trap, this trap caused a metal to stab him in the chest. '''Frank: ' And eventually became a super hero with new suits. That's when he became...The Iron Man. 'Jack: '''Tony is pretty strong, since he Crimson Dynamo with the equivalent of a solid steel ball traveling at 3,500 feet per second, In his classic red and gold suit. He managed to blow up hills and mountains with the shock waves of his punches. And all of his suits have only upgraded since then. '''Frank: '''But his best feat was when he In his silver Centurion suit, he blew up a rock the size of Manhattan '''Sean: '''This gives the full force of Iron-Man's punches, a force equal to Quadrillion joules. In other words, 3.154 Megatons, For another reference. This makes Iron Man's punches almost six times stronger than the Ivy King bomb test. '''Jack: '''Tony is also pretty fucking fast as he, Is so fast, even The Sentry complemented him in that regard, And In Iron-Man Extremist part 6, Tony both avoids lightning His opponent in question was about 1.9 Meters away from him. '''Sean: '''Lightning goes at 60 KM/S. Which only gave Iron-Man 31.6 Microseconds(1/30,00th+) of a second to react. And not only does he avoid it, and outpaces it by flying behind his opponent at 2.85 Meters. Which is Mach 264.4 meters in terms of reaction speeds. '''Frank: '''In Avengers annual issue number 7, Iron-Man and Thor are in the pluto range of the solar system, and they flew to the opposite side of the sun in approximately 2 minutes and 25.5 seconds. Which makes both Tony and Thor go at 31,172,260.78 km/s. In other words, 103.9x Faster Than Light, and In the secret origin of Tony Stark part 4, he escaped the gravitational pull of a black hole, all while saving someone. Putting him well above FTL+ speeds. '''Jack: '''Stark is pretty tough since he Tanked a hit from his own Hulk Buster, which previously put down She-Hulk, Spider-Man, Ms.Marvel, Wolverine, and Captain America The Hulk-Buster, how the name suggests can take on the Hulk, who even in his weakest form cold destroy a rock that can destroy The Earth '''Sean: '''Iron Man tanks a Helicarrier’s worth of incendiary weaponry, four nuclear weapons, and various chemical weaponry at only 2% power unharmed, and survived being stuck in a black hole, before getting out of it. '''Frank: '''This doesn't end with physicality since Tony is pretty damn smart since it is said that he can think and react to a speed of only a few picoseconds. Which is 1 trillionth of a seconds. That's the equivalent of thinking 11,118.6 FTL+ '''Jack: '''Frank that is very intelligent of you, are you an imposter! '''Frank: '''Screw you! '''Sean: '''Tony's got quite a lot of armors but since there is too many armors to mention let's just skip to his weapons, The Repulsor Blasts which come from his palms, Nano Sprite Clouds which Contains nano-sprite clouds that can shut down his opponents lungs, and his Invisibility and Illusions. '''Frank: '''Holy shit this guy is really strong and smart he must be perfect! '''Jack: '''Welllllll '''Sean: '''Tony isn't perfect, he's extremely cocky and arrogant and his armors are hardly flawless. '''Frank: '''And he is naturally prepared for many situations, but doesn't always come out on top, but still it is extremely impressive that Iron-Man can beat super humans and even gods when he is just one man in a red and gold armor. ''"I'm the most intelligent, capable person on the planet. I'm not playing God. All this time... I've been playing human. I've been doing this for you. For all of you. I have wasted so much time. So much energy. To look like you--to sound like you--so that you specks feel comfortable around me. I've been holding back, but not any more. I've changed. It's like I was blind and now I can see. Only I'm not an ungrateful $#@% about it." Superman Intermission '''Frank: '''Alright we know that Batman would die in a fight with Superman but what about Iron-Man '''Sean: '''Well we will find out.. '''Jack: '''In a DEATH BATTLE! Category:The sayain jedi